Seeing Double
by livinglife
Summary: Vlad. He's mean, he's Danny's worst enemy, but he's still partially human. Now he'll get to experiance what it's like to be COMPLETELY human after an accident with the Fenton Ghost Catcher. Unfortunately, his other half is pure ghost, and pure evil.
1. Second Thoughts And Faces

_**This is a challenge from Cellosolo2007 A.K.A Sapphire. I think it will be a great story. It's told in Vlad's point of view. **_

I smirked to myself as I flew through the ghost zone. Daniel would be in for quite a surprise when I flew through his ghost portal. He had managed to lock the portal, and none of my "employee's" could wreak havoc on the fair streets of Amity unless they flew all of the way there from my castle in Wisconsin. Not many ghosts wanted to do that, even after they had been exposed to my wrath.

So here I was flying through the ghost zone with my latest invention in my hands. It could open a ghost portal from _inside _the ghost zone. It wasn't the most useful invention in the world, since there were only two portals and mine was always open, but it was a key piece of my plan.

Daniel had grown cocky as his ghost free time wore on. Now the few times he went ghost was to stop more human based crimes such as robberies. Even those were few and far between.

I myself had restrained the urge to execute my plan sooner. Daniel's false sense of security and the element of surprise would be on my side, but if I had come too soon he might have been expecting an attack from yours truly.

He would be mine. His mother would be my wife, Jack would die, and Daniel would be my son. I was done with sending other less competent ghosts to do my work for me. A power such as Daniel's was not something to be taken lightly.

For the longest time I had assured myself that I could kill Jack, but every time I had a chance I… well, mixed feelings ran through my head and I looked at his big stupid face and remembered some of the good times we had had together before the accident that ruined my life.

But had it ruined my life? Sure it gave me ecto-acne, but it also gave me ghost powers, and those powers were certainly not life ruining. I used them to bring me wealth, and was an extremely powerful being, both my human side and my ghost side.

I shook my head and forced those treacherous thoughts from my mind. The grudge I had held towards Jack had burned for over twenty years. I was not about to let it die right before I blasted the life out of Jack's fat body.

An image filled my head. Jack's scorched frame lying dead on the floor. My old friend through college, murdered by me. I stopped in midair.

I knew that I could never bring myself to kill Jack. Or anyone for that matter. My human heart, no matter how black it was, wouldn't let me be a murderer. I sighed, and it felt very strange considering the fact that I didn't breathe in my ghost form.

If I was a full ghost, then I would be able to kill anyone without regrets. But I had no desire to become a full ghost. If I did, then there would be no chance that Maddie would ever love me even after Jack was dead.

Now that I think about it why would she turn to me after Jack died? As much as I hated to admit it she hated my guts. Even if Maddie did decide to pursue a relationship with me, Daniel would tell her about my ghost half, and then her hatred towards me would never be reversed.

I smacked into something and was brought painfully from my thoughts. The back of the Fenton Portal glowed eerily in the ghost zone's strange light. I sighed again. All of my plotting had gone to waste, because I knew that there would be no real way to bring my desires to life.

Failure weighted me down more than gravity ever could and I realized how tired I was after flying through the ghost zone for days. I was sick of being a ghost, of being evil, and especially of being in this creepy land of the dead.

I looked at the device in my hand. Maybe I could get out of the ghost zone and call for a private jet to pick me up at the air port and then sleep all the way back to my lonely home in Wisconsin.

Preying that the otherwise useless device in my hand would work, I pressed the button. The portal opened smoothly. I paused and waited a moment as I decided what to do, and I finally flew through not really caring what would happen to me on the other side.

The Fenton Laboratory/Basement was a welcome change of scenery after flying through the endless realms of the ghost zone. Unfortunately my ghost sense did not go off until I felt a fist collide with my face.

The shock was replaced with anger as I was launched backwards into a wall. I stood up and cracked my jaw. That _hurt, _and it was when I had just let my guard down too. My eyes blazed red, (well, more red than usual) and I glared at the white haired green eyed ghost before me.

Daniel smirked. "It's a good thing I rigged an alarm to go off if anyone ever managed to open the ghost portal. I should have known it was you."

All of the sentiments I had been feeling a few moments ago evaporated. "Ah, that's quite clever for someone related to your father." I didn't attack. It was often better to wait for your opponent to make the first move, because then you can easily counter it.

Daniel's eyes blazed blinding green. He launched himself forward and I easily grabbed his arm and spun him into a wall. There was something almost nauseating about Daniel's unfading loyalty to Jack.

I turned, not exactly wanting to fight, and watched as Daniel pulled himself off the ground. He blasted an ectobeam towards me and then dived down to the ground and fired another.

A pink shield came up and I blocked his first beam, but the second caught me by surprise and knocked me to the floor. I phased through the ground and came up underneath Daniel, grabbing his jumpsuit and pushing him up to the ceiling. A purple glow covered my hands to prevent him from turning intangible and escaping.

He struggled and then glared at me. "What do you want _Plasmius_?" he said spitting the last word like it burned his mouth. "Besides to kill my dad, marry my mom, force me to be you're apprentice, and…"

I raised an eyebrow. Usually his list of my wants stopped after the third one. "And?" I said, keeping the curiosity out of my voice as much as possible.

Daniel took a deep breath. "AND GET A CAT!" he screamed. One of his attacks that I had only experienced once before hit me with amazing force. The first time Daniel had used it I had been so angry at the loss of Daniel's clone that I didn't care about the strange attack he had used on me.

I was blasted backwards like a leaf in a twister, and I crashed into the floor in a daze. My legs felt like jelly and I was glad that I just barely managed to stay conscious. I tried to say something but all that came out of my mouth were the pathetic words, "I won't get a cat."

Daniel was exhausted and I was too. He floated down and looked almost funny with one green eye and one blue eye, while he was wearing his human clothes and had ghostly white hair.

The humor in the situation vanished as Daniel took another deep breath and screamed. I crashed backwards towards a wall, but instead of colliding with the wall, I felt an odd sensation as I passed through what felt like a huge spider web.

The last thing I saw was Danny's face, now completely human, looking surprised, scared, and triumphant. Then the pain came.

It started with my back, which was the first to collide with the strange web thing, and felt like I was being ripped in half. It was the opposite of when I was hit by the protoportal, which felt like I was being mashed together with something else. I couldn't scream, or breath, or anything.

Then it stopped and I landed rather embarrassingly on my behind. I stared forward at the thing I had passed through. It looked like an Indian Dream Catcher except for it was made of metal and the webbing glowed a strange green.

I heard an evil chuckle and looked up to see a floating figure above my head. I stood and tried to fly, but then realized that I was in my human form. The ghost floated down to me and I stared into the blue face of my ghost form.

_**How was that for a first chapter? If you like it review, cause if you have read my policy then you know that reviewless stories go no where.**_


	2. Insanity And Old Age

**_Wow. That's all I can say. I wasn't expecting so many reviews on this story! Here's chapter two! It's not too actiony yet, just some more of Vlad's evilness. But there's a lot of evilness, and I think you'll all enjoy it._**

Apart from the initial shock of seeing myself, A very weird thought popped into my head. Why the heck was my skin blue? I glanced sideways at the device that had caused all of this to happen. Words caught my eye, and I read them twice before any meaning came from them.

Side one split, Side two merge.

Side one split, and Side two merge.

The sense of the words hit me like a brick. I had been split from my ghost half. Why was it that the one invention that Jack made that actually worked was the one I fell through?

My evil half sneered at me, and startled me by reading my mind. "It certainly took you long enough to figure it out Vladimir." He said, his voice dripping contempt for me. "And yes, now that I've been separated from you, I can read minds. Well, your mind anyway." I shuddered, and he laughed wickedly.

"Do you even realize the numerous ways I could kill you right now?" He said. "But maybe since we just split there is enough humanity in me left to spare your human life. For now anyway." An insane grin spread across his face.

"In fact I'll make a deal with you. If you let me kill Jack without your interference, then I promise that your death will be quick, instead of the several more painful and drawn out methods I have locked away in my mind."

I shuddered again even though I was trying extremely hard not to. How could my other half be so evil? Was I really that murderous? Other me seemed to be counting on his fingers. "You want to kill Jack?" I whispered hoarsely. It came out strange, and there was no excuse for it except for the fact that I was terrified.

"Hmm," he said frowning slightly. "Ten seconds to say a five word response that I saw coming. And here I was thinking that we were more alike." His grin returned and all that I wanted to do was run away screaming.

"Jack is a rare prize. We had hated him when we were one, and when I was split from you, the first thought that entered my new mind separate from yours was _I must kill Jack Fenton._" His smile widened to an impossible size.

"So how do you like that Vladdy? I will finally carry out our greatest desire and murder Jack Fenton. Then I will move on and destroy all human kind until ghosts roam the earth, and I shall rule them all!" As his speech continued his voice rose until he was shouting insanely.

I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. Daniel was moving slowly behind my ghost half with one of his thermoses. Then I remembered that my evil half could read my mind, and knew that I had to distract him. Unfortunately the idea of confronting my evil half made me feel worse than the time I had eaten _way _to many cheeselogs.

I gulped and said, "What are you going to do with me? We are the same person after all."

His laugh rang through my ears. "Were. We were the same person up until a few minutes ago. Now I am a powerful ghost no longer tied down by human emotions, and you… well, you are a weak little human. And now, since you have kept me busy talking while Daniel has tried to sneak up behind me, your demise will be painful, and long."

He whirred around and blasted Daniel backwords. The boy fell unconscious and my evil self turned back to me. "Did you honestly think that you could keep me busy? Without human distractions there is nothing that can distract me from my goals." He floated to the ground and began to walk towards me.

I backed up and realized I was in a corner. He came closer until his insane grin was inches from my face. "Fear, I love fear. You are practically smothered in fear, drowning in it Vladimir." Somehow that grin kept stretching and distorting his face. "Hey, that rhymed!"

Why the heck did my ghost half have to be insane? Was I that crazy? Evil me answered my thoughts. "You bet Vladdy!" he said and then laughed. "We were crazy you and I. Crazier than a coocoo!"

I swallowed a lump that had been forming in my throat. If I had known that I was going to die today, I would have been more prepared. Never in my most horrible nightmares had I thought that I would be killed by my insane other half.

He laughed and snapped me from my thoughts. "Expect the unexpected Vladdy." He said almost kindly. "Because when I _do _come to kill you I promise that it will be when you least expect it." He paused for a moment. "But first I'm going to murder that stupid wasted blob of flesh named Jack Fenton."

Other me glided backwards. "I had so much fun talking to you Vladdie, we simply must get together again sometime. Then again…" His hand lit up as he charged an Ectobeam and blasted apart the strange device that I had fallen through. "Maybe we won't."

He vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving me staring at the spot where he had been. A small moan made me remember Daniel and I ran over to see if he was all right. He had crashed into a counter lined with glass containers, and there were several bloody cuts along his back.

I checked his eyes to make sure there were no shards in them and then I realized something. Why did I even care?

The question stumped me. ME! Vlad Masters, evil mastermind! Maybe more had happened to me than just losing my ghost half. Maybe I had lost something else. I sighed and decided that I would have to think about that later.

Daniel was still unconscious. I lifted him up gently and still got soaked with his blood. He was surprisingly light. I climbed the stairs and was happy that no one was home. That meant that my evil half would have to find Jack before he could kill Jack.

I found some bandage wrap under Daniel's bed, on which Daniel was now resting. He had clearly had some experience wrapping wounds. Luckily I had gotten used to the smell of blood after being stuck in the hospital after my accident, and had wrapped a few of my own wounds after some unfortunate incidents in the ghost zone.

I was just about to pull his shirt up and start cleaning his wounds when he woke up with a start. He saw me and before I could react punched me in the face so I ended up falling on my… bottom, again. This time I could not fight back, so I just sat on the floor and tried to look as innocent as a man with a bloodstained suit could look.

Daniel glared at me with green eyes. "Plasmius," he hissed violently, his teeth clenched in what I guessed was pain, "Get out of my room now!" I stood and tried to brush the wrinkles out of my suit, but only succeeded in wiping more blood from my hands on it.

"Masters." I said softly. "I'm not Plasmius, I'm Vlad Masters." Could Daniel have forgotten what occurred down in the lab? Maybe he had a concussion.

"I don't care," He said angrily "Whether you are human or ghost. You are still my archenemy." Then his eyes widened and he seemed to remember what had happened in his basement.

"The Fenton Ghost Catcher." He said. "You really are just Vlad Masters." I held back a rude remark. Daniel had no reason to go easy on me if I offended him, and I couldn't fight back.

Daniel's grin scared me. "So that means that you have no ghost powers."

Before he could get anymore ideas for revenge on me I said, "But it also means that my ghost half is after your father, and he _will _kill him."

Daniel seemed to realize how important the situation was. "We need to use the Ghost Catcher to fuse you back with your ghost half. As much as I love the idea of you not having ghost powers, your ghost half is a lot weaker when it's fused with you. Besides, your ghost half was what corrupted my ghost half and created Dan…" He stopped as if he had said too much.

I glared at him when I realized that he had insulted me. It wasn't like he hadn't done it before, but weren't children supposed to respect their elders? Wait, I just said I was old! That I was an elder! Only old people say "respect your elders" Well, I am old for a bachelor, but… That strange chain of thoughts ended as I processed the last sentence he had said.

Was I missing something? I had no memory of ever splitting from my ghost half before, but maybe I had had a small case of amnesia. Or Alzheimer's- I shook my head and decided to pass off Daniel's babble as a result of smacking his head into a wall and possible blood loss from his cuts.

I was about to ask him what he was talking about when the door opened behind me. I turned and saw Maddie looking horrorstruck in the doorway. She looked from me with my bloody suit to Daniel with his numerous injuries. Then that horror was replaced with pure motherly fury.

"Vlad Masters what have you done to my baby?"

_**There's nothing like getting threatened by an angry mom!**_


	3. Dangerous Women

_**Yay! Here's the next chapter! Okay, this should have come sooner, but I went on a five mile hike yesterday and then slept till five thirty in the afternoon.**_

Maddie was never really fond of me as a friend, especially after that time in the Rockies where I had asked her to leave Jack and stay with me, but now it looked like our strained friendship was going to end in a very painful way.

I looked sideways at Daniel, hoping that maybe he would say something in my defense, but he only smirked slightly. Apparently he felt I deserved what was coming to me. I on the other hand felt that I had done nothing so terrible that my punishment would be being beat up by the women I loved.

"Now Maddie," I said trying to keep my voice calm, "Daniel's injuries are not my fault." Maddie pulled out a large ectogun.

"Then why are you covered in blood?" Her voice was low and dangerous, and the wrong choice of words would probably be the end of me.

I have always been good at lying under pressure, but now I decided that I should tell the truth. Well, most of the truth anyway. "I was in the state so I decided to drop by and see how your family was doing. I heard noise in the basement so I went in and saw Daniel get launched into a counter full of beakers. The ghost flew away and I carried Daniel up here. In the process of doing so I got soaked in his blood."

That was as much of the truth as I could spare. Anymore and she might discover that it was my ghost half that had launched Daniel. That would not have ended well. Maddie still didn't seem to trust me. "Why were you in our house? Don't you knock? And why was Daniel home from school?"

I held in a sigh. If this was Jack I was talking to instead of Maddie he would have dropped this conversation after I said that a ghost had attacked his son. I felt like I was being cross-examined. "There was a lot of noise coming from the house. I knocked several times but no one was home, and I don't know ask your son."

Maddie continued looking at me angrily but had lowered her gun. Then she looked at Daniel. "Danny, why were you home so early?"

Daniel looked shocked at the sudden change in subject. "I, er…"

For no particular reason, I decided to help him. "He knew I was coming, because I had told him ahead of time. It was supposed to be a surprise for Jack, and Daniel was going to let me into the house."

Maddie looked just as angry as ever. Smooth talk, don't fail me now. "Maddie, I know you don't believe me, but I swear that I have not hurt Daniel in any way. In the basement you will find the smashed glass and damage from the ghost fight."

She seemed to relax, and when she spoke her voice was very calm. I decided that I was home free. "Just one more question Vlad." She said almost sweetly. "How did you get in, if the door was locked when I opened it?"

I could feel the blood drain from my face. I had been tricked. So much for being home free. Maddie smirked when she saw that I couldn't answer. "Not so clever now, are you Vlad?" She leveled her gun so it was now pointing at my head.

"Maddie-" I said pleadingly right before she fired. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to come. Then I realized that her aim was a little off, and I felt the blast singe my face as it went past.

I opened my eyes and saw Maddie glaring at me. She had pulled back her hood so that I could see her hatred filled eyes. "Do you honestly think I would believe you Vlad? After all that's happened between us?" She walked over to me and I could feel the anger steaming off of her.

"I know what you are Vlad." she said ominously. "At first I didn't want to believe it, but now I have no choice." I tried not to panic. "Several things seemed obvious. The ghost in your mansion overshadowed Jack, a ghostly pilot stranding us directly over your house, Danny and I being attacked by ghost animals after we left your château, the way Vlad sounds when spelled backwards, that time when you appeared out of the ghost zone looking beat up, you somehow miraculously saving Danny after the first ghost attack even though you're a coward."

She paused as if thinking about what moment to bring up next. "I guess what made it the most clear was when you appeared right outside the restaurant we were at with a case of ecto-acne, and managed to infect Danny's friends."

I held my breath, knowing what was coming next, and still not believing that she had found out. How could she have known that I was a Halfa? "You've been using ghosts to try and seduce me all along. Somehow you've made a deal with them! One of them phased you through our door!"

"Yes it's true, I'm part-" I bit my tongue and stopped myself. My eyes widened in surprise, and I was pretty sure that Daniel's had too. She was dangerously close to realizing my secret, and by some miracle she had jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"Parthetically in love with you!" I said sounding rather dumb. Parthetically. Please. But she accepted it as an answer, and didn't question my bad grammar. I turned slightly and saw Daniel out of the corner of my eye.

"That's parthetic all right." he said rudely. I ignored him and turned back to Maddie, who seemed rather surprised at my answer.

"Vlad, I want you to get out of my house, and never return. If anymore ghosts attack I will know who they come from, and I will hunt you down and make you wish that you had never met a Fenton." Her voice was quiet and almost sad sounding.

"But-" she cut me off.

"Get out before I have to force you out. I'm sorry that our old friendship ended this way, but it's for the best. Now you can move on to other women. Hopefully ones who aren't married."

I opened my mouth to reply but she walked behind me and put the muzzle of her gun against my back. "Go." She pushed me and I was forced to walk down the stairs and out the door.

Just as I was about to turn around and complain she slammed the door in my face, and I heard it lock. Out of impulse I tried to phase through it and smacked headfirst into the door. I rubbed my head and was about to knock when the door flew open and Danny ran into me. I noticed that he was in his ghost form.

Before I could say anything he said, "My mom's inside. I overshadowed her and made her go to sleep." He looked somewhat angry with himself. "And as much as I hate to say it I'm going to need your help."

I couldn't help but act rude after being shoved out of Daniel's house by Maddie. "Really, and why would you need my help? It's not like I'm in your debt. You didn't help me back there when your mother was holding a gun to my head."

"Look Vlad, I don't care about your parthetic love for my mom. We need to save my dad, and since it is _your _evil ghost half that is trying to murder him, the least you could do is help." I felt like I was going to blow up in anger.

"You want me to help you save Jack! The man who stole from me the love of my life, gave me ghost powers, and then took them away again with his stupid invention? Why should I help you save him?"

"Because if my mom found out that a ghost killed my dad, which she will, then imagine what she will do to you?" I groaned inwardly, remembering Maddie's threat. There was no doubt that she would carry it out.

"Fine," I hissed dangerously. "But you need to promise me that you will never say 'parthetic' again."

_**So there's chapter three! he he, parthetic.**_


	4. Search And Destroyed

_**This chapter turned out differently than I had planned it, but I hope you all like it just as much.**_

I knew that we had to find Jack but a part of me wanted to let him be killed by my insane ghost half. I almost smiled sadly. If you had told me in college that I was going to be a half ghost, cold blooded murderer I would have told you to go choke on backwash. I probably would have laughed myself into a coma if you had told me that I would end up ripped away from said ghost half and then forced to hunt for it in order to save someone I hate.

But the future is often stranger than it appears. So here I was walking behind a flying teenager in a race to find Jack before my evil half did.

Daniel flew above me, in his ghost form, but he kept glancing down at me as if he was expecting me to vanish. After the tenth time I finally spoke. "Daniel, you can stop looking at me like that. It is _my _ghost half after all. I want it back." He seemed surprised that I had noticed his glances.

We searched slowly and carefully, Daniel had to become invisible several times. I began to wonder why he was sticking with me instead of flying off on his own. He could certainly fly faster than I could walk. Finally I asked him.

"When I was split by the Fenton Ghost Catcher I was able to get my other half to work with me and defeat Technus 2.0." He frowned. "I'm hoping that your ghost half will listen to you."

"I doubt that." I said. But Daniel either didn't hear me or didn't want to hear, because he said nothing.

I was certain that we were going to fail anyways. Jack was stupid, and with his large bulk and ridiculous orange suit he would not be hard to miss. I said none of this to Daniel. That might cause him to give up the search altogether. It was possible that I wanted to see the look on his face when he saw Jack dead.

At least that was what I wanted myself to think. Lying to myself was something I had become quite good at, but for once I couldn't stop the truth. It was like trying to hold water with your fingers.

The truth was I actually cared about Daniel.

It struck me as almost funny, that I cared how my archenemy felt, but I did. For some reason I wanted to make sure that everything would be alright, that this child would still have a father. I wanted to pinch myself to make sure that this wasn't some absurd dream, and I was just about to when I felt a searing pain sink into my back.

Nope, not a dream, I decided as I turned around to face my attacker. That hurt, and weren't you supposed to be invincible in a dream?

These distracted thoughts disappeared as I saw the face of my attacker. Hatred, disgust, determination, rage, and something close to fear were written on it. I was almost glad that the eyes were shielded and red, or else I probably would have looked into them and froze like a deer in the headlights while my attacker destroyed me.

Maddie said nothing as she charged up her gun again. She wasn't going to hold back. She was going to kill me. Dear sweet Maddie Fenton was going to murder me. She had gone temporarily insane with rage.

She would have been a challenge to me when I had my ghost half but now that that was gone… I tried not to read to much more into that subject. Daniel floated down besides me and was looking almost as scared as I felt.

Finally Maddie spoke, and her voice was low and dangerous. The kind of voice that mercenaries used. It sent shivers down my spine. "I warned you Vlad." She half growled. "I told you never to mess with the Fenton family. I had warned you about using your ghostly friends."

My throat was dry. Had my evil half gotten to Jack when he came home? Had Daniel and I searched in vain while Jack had simply strolled into his house and been murdered? "There was a ghost attack?" I asked hoarsely.

Maddie became furious and almost hysterical. "Don't you dare play innocent with me Vlad Masters! You know as well as I that you had one of your ghosts overshadow me and put me to sleep while you kidnapped Danny."

Daniel tried to speak. "Listen mom- I mean ma'am, Vlad-"

"And you Phantom!" Maddie interrupted, "You're a disgrace. All of that time you had tried to convince Amity that you were a hero, and here you are siding with a kidnapper."

She grinned, and it was a terrifyingly deadly grin that would never look scarier even if it was done with pointed teeth. "Now it doesn't matter, because soon there will be one more ghost roaming Amity Park." It was then I realized that she had been charging her blast the whole time we had been talking, and I noticed that a little dial on the side was set to a picture of a skull.

Maddie fired, and the blast was aimed straight for my chest. I put my hands up, begging for any possible amount of ghost energy left in me just big enough to create a shield, but there was none. I watched transfixed as the brilliant blue light came closer.

The blast hit my hands and started to burn the skin off them. It felt like I had stuck my hands in flaming acid, you could try and put it out with water, but it would still burn on and on and on…

Just as I thought that I was going to die, and that that was a rather obvious last thought, I felt a cold feeling spread through me and felt the pain leave. At first I had just assumed that I was dead, and wondered what would happen if I became a ghost and there were two Vlad Plasmius' roaming the city.

Then I saw Maddie's furious face glaring at me, and realized that if I had been dead then she wouldn't be looking at me that way. That meant that I wasn't dead. That thought was greeted with mixed feelings. It meant that I was alive, but it also meant that I would have to try and survive Maddie's next attempt at killing me.

It was turning out that my new life as a full human was much more life threatening than my previous life as a halfa.

"Hang on." Daniel said to me. That was the point where I realized that Daniel had saved my life. He had turned me intangible and had saved me from a gruesome and painful death. Suddenly Daniel was flying away from Maddie.

We turned tangible again and I gasped as the pain in my hands kicked in. They throbbed and screamed out in pain. I looked down at the bright read skin and saw that they were covered in blisters and there were still more forming. The pain was intense, and I couldn't even move my fingers without sending a chain reaction of pain coursing up my arm.

We had almost made it out of ear shot when Maddie yelled, "You're extremely lucky, but the chase isn't over till the possessed lady shrieks" Daniel stopped, and I turned my head and felt myself freeze.

Maddie had lifted off of the ground and was flying after us.

Daniel didn't move, and I suspected that he was frozen in shock to see his mother start to fly. "Go!" I yelled desperately. He seemed to wake up, as if out of a trance, and flew as fast as he could.

But Maddie, or whatever she was, was faster. She was flying right next to us and could easily pass us, but I assumed that she was planning on killing us first. Maddie flew like she was going no more than two miles per hour, and I watched as she pulled a hand up and yanked her hood off her head.

I stared into her eyes, and wished that I hadn't. Instead of her usual purple ones, these were red and pupilless. They weren't human eyes. They were eyes of a ghost. My ghost half's eyes.

He spoke in his own voice instead of the one he had stolen from Daniel's mother. "I told you I'd be back Vladdie."

_**Oh no!**_


	5. Switching Sides

We soared higher and higher trying to escape our pursuer. He stayed on our tail like a shadow, and no matter how hard Daniel tried to escape Plasmius only smirked and copied our movements.

I kept bracing myself for the moment he would attack us, but that never seemed to happen. He only flew calmly after us. Like a cat chasing a pair of mice.

"Reason with him!" Daniel said in a panicked voice. That was the last thing I wanted to do, but it looked like it was the only thing to do.

"Um, why do you hate me so much? We were the same person after all." An almost confused expression filled my evil half's face, but it was gone so soon it could have easily been my imagination.

"You never used your powers correctly. You were blessed with the power to have anything, the power to rule the world! But you couldn't even murder Jack Fenton." His tone changed and now it sounded like he was speaking to a baby. "Poor little Vladdie can't even kill an idiot."

"This isn't working." Daniel said angrily. "Your ghost half is too insane to talk to."

My evil half smiled wickedly at Daniel. "Let's see how well you can handle trouble." To my surprise he phased out of Maddie and let her drop. Time seemed to slow down, and I stared into the face of Plasmius. He seemed to grin wider, and fired a blast at Daniel. Daniel was launched backwards and suddenly I was falling too.

I looked up and saw my other half waving goodbye with his evil smile stretching his blue skin. Daniel was still flying backwards from the force of the blast, and all that I could do was fall.

It was worse than any roller coaster I had ever been on. I looked at the ground coming closer, and a terrifying sensation filled my stomach, almost like stage fright, only a thousand times more intense. Screaming was impossible, because the air was simply shoved back down my throat, and my thoughts seemed to evaporate.

A single regret filled my head. The fact that I had never told anyone that I was a Halfa, not even my past best friends Maddie and Jack. Maybe if I had had someone to help me through it I wouldn't have turned evil and none of this would have happened…

I gasped for air and realized that I was on the ground. Shouldn't I have been dead by then? I sat up and looked around, not feeling any pain, but I was shaking terribly. I was somewhere just outside city limits in a park. No one was around, and I collapsed back on the ground and took several deep breaths.

"_Good, he seems ok. For now anyways. He's just lucky I still have a little bit of humanity left in me. That will be gone soon though…" _

I sat up and said, "Who's there?" No one answered, and I wasn't really expecting anyone to. The voice had spoken in my head. Was I going crazy now? Something my other half had said to me seemed to be pushing at the back of my mind, and I tried to remember. Unfortunately I was still too relieved from not dying that I couldn't figure out what I was trying to remember.

My legs shook as I stood, and I almost fell. It was like they were made of jello. I slowly walked back towards the city, and then fear filled my chest. How soon before I stumbled upon Maddie's shattered body? Unless she was saved somehow too.

I scanned the skies looking for Daniel and saw no one. Then there were footsteps behind me and I turned around expecting it to be Daniel. Unfortunately it was someone much more evil.

My evil half, although I wasn't really positive if I should call him that since I was supposedly evil too, smiled. Something was strange about it though. It was almost as if he was hiding another emotion. Optimism said fear, pessimism said that I was being stupid to think that he felt any emotions besides hatred.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my old pal Vladdie, somehow miraculously saved from the clutches of death." Something in my mind wanted me to believe that he had saved me. A slight frown crossed Plasmius' face and I remembered that he could read my mind.

Then the thing I had been trying to remember clicked. He could read my mind because of some weird connection we had with each other. Did that mean that I could read his mind too? A little bit at least.

I saw my other half's frown deepen out of the corner of my eye, but when I turned back he was grinning. "It looks like I'm not the only crazy one around here." He floated over to me.

"I don't know how you managed to survive the fall, but you're not going to live much longer. Jack still has a reserved spot in my list of people to kill however, and we wouldn't want to have to cancel that now would we?" He vanished in a puff of red smoke.

"Vlad!" Daniel's voice yelled. I turned and saw him come running with Maddie unconscious in his arms. "You're alive!"

"Yes, I somehow was saved." I said. "Is Maddie okay?" I looked at her. She was unconscious but still breathing, and she didn't appear to be hurt.

Daniel didn't answer my question, instead he said, "I saw you fall and I thought that that would be the last time I would ever see you, well alive anyway, and I caught my mom just in time." I realized that he was shaking. "You should be dead Vlad. I don't know what saved you but it wasn't me. I- this hero stuff, I just can't keep it up. The next time something like this happens people might die, there would be death on my hands."

He looked up at me. "I'm sorry that I couldn't save you Vlad. I don't want to be a halfa anymore. I just can't take the chance that people would die because I couldn't save them." he changed back to his human form and placed Maddie on the ground. I was about to say something to Daniel when Maddie woke up.

She moved and opened her eyes. "Vlad?" she said quietly "Danny? Where am I?"

"There was a ghost attack." I said. "You were overshadowed." Maddie sat up. "I promise you the ghost wasn't one of mine."

"Prove it." She said angrily. I showed her my hands, which were now bleeding, and her expression softened. "Oh…" She looked at my hands for a while longer. "Those are really bad ectoburns. We should get them bandaged up." She looked around. "Where's Danny?"

I looked around and remembered what he had told me. He was going to get rid of his ghost form. Could that have been my ghost half's plan all along? "We need to find him before anything happens." I grabbed her hand despite the extreme pain in mine, and helped her to her feet.

"Vlad, what's going on?" I looked at her and then told her one of my half truth stories.

"The ghost at my mansion, it's turned against me and wants to kill Jack and all humans. It's powerful enough to succeed, but I'm worried that it wants more power, and that it will use your son to gain that." I stared into her purple eyes. "I don't want that to happen. I didn't want any of this to happen, everything from twenty years ago till now was a mistake, but I'm trying to prevent another mistake from happening."

She stared back, and then said. "I believe you."

"Thank you. Now we need to go save your son."

_**You know, the feeling that I described as falling was the same that I had when I jumped off a bridge into water. When I got out of the water my legs were shaking and I almost fell back in, much to the amusement of my sister.**_


	6. Self Discovering

_**Okay, sorry for not updating for a while but I've been working on the story Matchmaker Matchmaker, which is a humor story also based on Vlad. ends blatant advertising of own story**_

We practically sprinted to Maddie's house. I told Maddie that this would probably be the first place Daniel would go, and she didn't ask why. I was extremely grateful for that, because I didn't know how I would explain to her that her son was going to try and split himself in half.

There was a very ominous scorch mark on the door. In fact, the door itself was on the ground. We ran inside and down to the lab.

The whole place was trashed. Even more than it was after I had first been split from my ghost half. Almost every invention was shattered, and the walls looked like they were going to cave in on us. Several blast marks lined the walls, and some of them were very big.

"What happened?" Maddie said. I continued looking around. There was only one device that was still in one piece, and that was Daniel's computer.

"Maddie, check every where else in the house. I'll check under the debris here." She nodded and left. I walked over to the computer and saw that there was something on the screen. It was a note.

_Dear Vladdie,_

_If you're reading this than that means you have discovered the destroyed basement of the Fenton household. A good villain should never reveal his plans to the hero of the story, because that allows the hero to beat the villain. But since we're practically brothers I'll give you a hint. Check the boy's private ghost files and look for the one made of two._

_Well, I've got to go do evil stuff now so seeya later Vladinator!_

The one made of two? I clicked on an icon that matched Daniel's emblem. To my surprise it was already logged in, and didn't ask for a password. That was never a good sign.

I stared at the screen and looked through the list of names. I saw several ghosts that I knew, and a few I did not. Clockwork was one of the ghosts I had never met, and resisted the urge to read his file. I didn't have time to do that.

There was also a file on me. I would have to look at that later. But then I wondered about it. I had been a halfa. Wouldn't that mean I was one made of two? I clicked on the file and saw a picture of myself. Then the picture changed into a picture of my ghost form. How did he even get these? They looked like mug shots. I started reading.

_When I first met Vlad, he seemed nice enough. He seemed to just be forgetful when he slammed the door in Dad's face. Then he started hitting on mom! Jazz didn't care, all she wanted to do was get out of the RV. Later that night my ghost sense went off, so I changed into my ghost form and found vultures attacking my dad! Just as I had saved him and was about to fight the vultures they ran away, and I turned around to see this evil looking ghost._

_It turned out the ghost was Vlad, and he beat me and found out that I was a halfa too. I woke up in my bed, still not realizing that Vlad was the other ghost. How I got back in bed I don't ever want to think about. Vlad, the fruitloop, came into my room and acted innocent! The next day was the reunion, and Vlad was there acting just as friendly as the night before._

_He told me that he had a present for my father in his lab, and when I went up to get it I was captured by Skulker. Vlad came in and told me he was a halfa, and the crazy guy wanted me to denounce my dad!_

As I read what he had typed about me I felt worse and worse. I really _was _evil. It continued on for several pages, describing all I had ever done. I wanted to stop reading but I continued anyway, hoping for a clue. Finally I came down to this.

_Vlad is truly insane. _Daniel wrote. _Can you believe that he actually tried to clone me? How can someone be so desperate? He even had a hologram of my mom! When I went back in time and accidentally made it so he was married to my mom, he didn't have ghost powers and he was still evil! The creep tried to kill me and my dad when he found out that mom hunted ghosts. He got what he deserved though._

_What bothers me the most about Vlad was that even when he lost everything he still was evil. When I was sent into the future and I met him, he didn't have ghost powers, my mom and dad were dead, and all he had to do was get the medallion out of me so that I could go back in time and stop my evil half. At the last moment he turned on me and tried to destroy me! Fortunately for me he only managed to knock the medallion out and I was teleported back into the past._

There was still more but I didn't read it. Danny had been to the future and the past? He had an evil half? My head spun in confusion. Something that Daniel had said came back to me. _"__Besides, your ghost half was what corrupted my ghost half and created Dan…"_

When he had said that I had been confused, because I hadn't remembered ever splitting from my ghost half before. But Daniel had been to the future. He had written that I hadn't had my ghost half when he met me… could Daniel have seen this coming? Had he known all along that I was going to do this? Or was this something completely different?

I had to find out more about this Dan person.

I clicked back to the list of ghosts and looked through the files. None of them said Dan, or Evil Half, or anything like that. I was about to give up when I saw a file that said, 10. The number seemed out of place. There wouldn't be a ghost named ten… I clicked on the file.

There was no picture. It was just words.

_Ten years from now, I would have been the strongest ghost in existence. But the power came with a price. Sam, Tucker, Jazz, my mom, and dad, even Mr. Lancer…they were all dead… Because of me. After they died I would have gone to stay at Vlad's mansion. He wanted to help me, so he split my ghost half from my human half. My ghost half must have wanted revenge, because it turned on Vlad and ripped his ghost half from him. I'm not sure what happened next. Maybe my ghost half just wanted to be whole. It fused with Vlad's ghost half and became evil. Very evil. It killed my human half and destroyed Vlad's mansion._

_After that it became powerful, and ten years later the ghost destroyed Amity Park. Apparently it had been working on the rest of the world before that. I came to the future through a portal in Clockwork's castle and my evil half tried to kill Sam and Tucker…_

It continued, describing Daniel's struggle against his ghost half. The last words he wrote made my blood freeze.

_I wrote this so that I would never forget. If I did, it would almost surely happen again. The world would be doomed forever because of me… and Vlad._

So my ghost half had been a part of the most powerful ghost in existence? I closed my eyes, going over thoughts in my head. Daniel didn't want to be a halfa. My ghost half somehow knew about this and wanted to fuse with Daniel's ghost half… and I was sitting here reading about it.

I stood and turned, and came face to face with Maddie. Her eyes were wide, too wide. I suddenly felt a chill edge into my heart. She must have been standing behind me reading over my shoulder most of the time. "Maddie…" I didn't know what to say. She knew everything now. The truth.

"You… Danny… ghosts…" her eyes rolled up into her head and she passed out on the floor.

_**There, I did it. Maddie now knows just how much trouble Danny is in.**_


	7. Thrashing It Out

_**I didn't really like the last chapter, and in my opinion this one is better, but who knows?**_

I kneeled down next to Maddie. She knew my secret. The right conclusion was made. Time was up. The lies were over. My eyes closed and I felt very dizzy, almost like I had been released. I didn't have to lie anymore. Not to Maddie at least. Now she would hate me no matter what I did.

My legs shook as I stood, and I wondered if my other half had planned this. It would make sense, ratted out by myself. I looked over at the ghost portal, and wondered how exactly I was going to save Daniel. Maybe one of the inventions had managed to escape destruction.

There was a lever on the wall, and as I looked closer at it, it looked like someone had tried to smash it. Somehow I managed to pull it. A loud crashing noise filled my ears and I turned to see the car thing Jazz had used to get to my castle coming up through a panel in the floor. Good old Jack always had a backup.

Wait, did I just think that? I was about to think over everything that was happening to me since I lost my ghost half when Daniel's writing came to mind. I couldn't just stay here thinking. That would give my evil half a greater chance of succeeding.

I climbed in and looked at the controls, having absolutely no idea of how to work it. "Specter Speeder 2.0 is online… now" said a voice that I assumed was coming from the vehicle. It had an odd similarity to Jack's voice. "Please state your destination."

"Um…" Where would my evil half go? I thought about it, and concluded that the only logical place was my mansion. That was the only place where there were devices to pull Daniel from his ghost form. "Madison Wisconsin, Masters Mansion… please."

"Via Ghost Zone or via human world?" The Ghost Zone was faster, so I chose that. The Specter Speeder entered the Ghost Zone and steered itself. I watched the doors float by when suddenly a pair of hands grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me backwards over the seat.

I landed on my back on the floor and stared upside-down into Maddie's face. "You have five seconds to give me a reason to trust you."

"Maddie!" I said half from shock and half from terror.

"Time's up, ghost." She pulled out an ectogun and fired. I rolled out of the way and watched as the blast melted a hole in the floor. She threw the gun away in anger and tackled me. I was positive she was going to claw my eyes out.

"You've been lying to me for twenty years Vlad! All of this time you had been part ghost, and you never told me, or Jack, or anyone! You're sick!" She punched me in the face, and I heard my nose crunch. "Sick!"

"Maddie!" I yelled in despair.

"All of this time it was you. You were the one who caused Danny to come home with cuts and injuries every night, you were the ghost who had overshadowed Jack, you were the ghost who keeps causing me so much trouble! You hurt Danny!" She jammed her knee into my stomach, and I gasped weakly.

"How can you even show your face at my house after trying to kill my husband and steal my son? And I trusted you!" She screamed and punched me again. "I trusted you for twenty years!" She screamed these three words. "How could you!"

Maddie tried to punch me again, but twenty years of having ghostly reflexes kicked in, and I grabbed her fist. She froze and looked at me with tears in her eyes. "How could you?" she said softly.

"I don't know." I said calmly, resisting the urge to scream as the pain in my hand and nose combined. "I don't know Maddie." I released her fist.

"Yes you do. You are just too much of a coward to tell me." She sat backwards on the floor and sobbed. "And I was so stupid."

I closed my eyes and felt blood begin to flow out of my nose. "I was afraid. How could I tell you two? You were ghost hunters. Sure, you were my best friends in college, but after the incident you and Jack began dating. I hated Jack for that. In my mind, he had caused the accident that had given me ecto-acne… and he was able to date you when I was gone."

Maddie said nothing. "It was only a matter of time before you two got married and had children. You have no idea how many times I sat in my hospital room thinking that it should be me out there with you instead of Jack. You two would forget about me, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop thinking about you and how Jack stole you.

"When I found out I had ghost powers I was even angrier with Jack. He had turned me into some sort of freak. Something you could never love. I used that hatred to fuel my ambition and I used my powers to get connections in the Ghost Zone. Everything just sort of… happened. I was in too deep. I had turned… evil."

I opened my eyes and looked at her. She was looking down at her hands and I saw tears falling from her face. "But now…" I sighed. "I'm completely human. Something happened, I fell through a device that split me from my ghost half, and now I'm… well… different." I felt like I was weightless. I hadn't felt this free ever, not even when I had found out I could fly.

Maddie sighed and looked up at me, her eyes rimmed with red because of the tears. "I'm sorry Vlad. You're right. After you left, Jack and I were feeling so guilty, and we just… well we fell in love. Jack's not exactly the brightest bulb in the box, but he was sweet, and he felt so bad for you after your accident that he wouldn't come out of the science lab for days. Do you want to know what he was working on? A cure for ecto-acne."

"I felt even worse. I should have stopped Jack from starting that thing up, but he went right ahead anyways, and made you hospital bound. You had to drop college, and I remember your parents coming to the college demanding to see 'The idiots who think ghosts exist and hurt our son.' They yelled at me more than Jack, because I guess his size intimidated them."

She had a sad little smile on her face. "So if it's true that you have ghost powers I guess it means Danny does too."

"Not for long if we don't hurry." I said.

The voice of the Specter Speeder spoke. "Destination reached." I looked out the window and felt my heart sink. The portal was closed.

_**Uh oh. How many of you know how Vlad's going to get out of this?**_


	8. The Plottings Of Plasmius

_**This chapter is dedicated to Cellosolo2007, also known as Sapphire, who not only kept asking me to update, but also inspired some of this chapter through a forum conversation about the creation of Dan Phantom (hint hint). Thank you all for your reviews and for being patient.**_

Maddie stood up and pressed some buttons on the Specter Speeder. Blasts flew at the closed door, but nothing even made a dent. I stayed quiet, knowing that my portal was impervious to everything. Finally she said, "We're going to have to ram it." She sat down in the pilot's seat and backed the Specter Speeder up.

I ran forward and stopped her. "It won't work Maddie. Nothing can open a portal from the inside." She turned around angrily to face me.

"Than what are we going to do Vlad?" she demanded. "We can't turn around and fly back through the Ghost Zone, by then we'll be too late." Maddie began taking things out of the bag on her hip and looked at them, seeing if anything would be suitable for breaking down the portal door.

A huge pile was scattered on the floor, most of the inventions looked very dangerous. Finally she dropped something that I recognized. I grabbed it and examined it closely, making sure that it wasn't damaged. "Maddie," I said, momentarily distracting her from getting more and more panicked. "Where did you get this?"

She looked at it and said, "When I first came home I went down into the lab and found it destroyed. I found that on the floor and knew it wasn't a Fenton invention so I stuck it in my pack. Then I went upstairs and found you soaked in blood and Daniel looking like he had been put through a shredder, so I forgot." She turned her attention to me. "How did that happen anyway?"

My first instinct was to lie. Bad habits die hard. But I managed to say, "My ghost half attacked Daniel and threw him into a counter full of beakers." Her eyes widened. "That's not important at the moment." I said quickly. "This will open the portal door."

I said a silent prayer and pressed the button. For a moment nothing happened, and then the portal door slowly slid open. "Yes!" Maddie said, and then hugged me tightly. I froze, not knowing how to react. "Oh…" she said embarrassedly, before letting go of me and looking away.

She walked over to the control panel and looked at the controls. I just stood where I was. She had never hugged me since the accident. That wasn't a romantic hug, but it was a gesture of friendship. It had been a long time since anyone had done something like that for me. Maybe I would never be able to get her to marry me, but perhaps we could be friends again.

But after this mess was over and I was reunited with my ghost half, would she be able to forgive me for everything I've done? Sure she said she forgave me already, but once she sees my ghost half and what he's capable of will she feel the same way?

Did I even want to become half ghost again?

I dragged myself out of my thoughts and said, "I don't know if we should go in or not. My other half knows we're coming, and there's probably a trap waiting for us."

Maddie sat down and grabbed on to the steering wheel. "That's just a chance we'll have to take. I'm going to save Danny no matter what." she moved the Speeder forward and through the portal.

My lab, which I just realized I had never told Maddie about, was very dark. The only light came from the portal. Maddie pressed a button and the headlights turned on, illuminating the laboratory. It was almost as destroyed as the Fenton's had been. I noticed right away that several things were missing, including the version of the Ghost Gauntlets I had been working on. My version was very similar to Jack's, except for mine had long blade like claws on the ends of the fingers.

There was a muffled sound to my right, and I turned to where Maddie had been sitting. I stared at her seat for a moment before the fact sunk in. She was no longer there.

I opened my door and climbed out into the dark room. "Maddie?" I said quietly. "Where are you?" There was no answer, and I wasn't really expecting any. She had been kidnapped by my ghost half right out from under my nose. I walked back to the Specter Speeder and grabbed an ectogun from the pile Maddie had left on the floor. Now I was the one who had to save Daniel.

"Alright," I yelled, "I know you're here and you want revenge on me. Come out and face me so that we can get this over with." I was sick of running, and even though I probably would only last a minute against my ghost half at least I would know I tried. The headlights shut off as the engine to the Specter Speeder mysteriously died. The vehicle fell to the floor with a loud crash.

Two red eyes appeared and stared at me through the darkness. Plasmius became visible, illuminating the room slightly, and started laughing. "And here I was thinking that I had gotten all of the courage when we split. Apparently there is still a little bit of spine left in you." I glared at him through the darkness and aimed the gun I was carrying at him.

"Don't even bother, my human friend." He said. "Even if you could land a single shot I doubt you would even have enough strength to fire. And by strength I don't mean muscles." I pointed the end of the gun right between his red eyes and put my finger on the trigger. "You and I both know that without me you are nothing."

"That's not true." I said, even though I had a sinking realization that it was.

"Lying is bad Vladdie. I can read minds, as you so clearly have trouble remembering. Without me you will always remain a weak human." His eyes flashed dangerously. "A weak, _mortal,_ human." Suddenly he blasted me with a bright purple blast and I was launched backwards into a wall.

Pain erupted and sped through me as I sunk to the floor. It was so strange, feeling something you hadn't really felt in twenty years. Now that I was completely human I was nowhere near as strong as I had been, and injuries were taking a much greater toll on me than they used to. After being half invincible for twenty years I had forgotten how much I could be hurt.

"Aww, poor Vlad has a boo-boo." Plasmius said, floating over to me. "Don't worry; it won't hurt for much longer. When you're dead it's really hard to find things that can hurt you more than the initial death." His hand glowed as he prepared to launch another ecto-blast. I ignored the screaming pain in my back and shoved myself away from the wall. The blast narrowly missed my foot.

"Just admit it." He said, not really caring that his blast had missed. "If you hadn't become a half ghost then you're life would have been miserable. I was the one who overshadowed those business owners to get you your fortune, I was the one who had all of those connections in the Ghost Zone, and I was the one with all of the power. Without me you are nothing."

For a moment despair filled me as I realized that it was true. Then anger flowed through me and I stood up as straight as I could and glared up into his eyes. "You're lying." To my pleasure he looked completely surprised. It had taken me a long time to figure out his weakness, but I finally had. He was only half of a being. I needed him, that was true, but _he _needed me.

"If that accident had never happened I would have completed college and gotten a good job anyway. I might have had a better friendship with Maddie and Jack. I would have had a life, maybe even a family, but you ruined all of that. I am human now, and I can still salvage what is left of my life, but what about you? You're a ghost, your chance at life is gone, and you never even had one."

His eyes were almost blindingly bright, and when he spoke I could tell he was furious. "No!" he yelled, "You need me to survive!" Then he seemed to freeze, and he instantly became very, very calm. "Because you are only half of a being too." Before I could move he blasted me with glowing ecto-bonds.

"You're going to wish you had never said that." Plasmius said. "I will prove to you that I am superior to you. Without me you are weak, but without you I am stronger than ever."

I saw my gun over on the other side of the room. Unfortunately it was in several pieces. My other half landed in front of me and grinned. "It's so much more fun to destroy people when they know that they have lost and can no longer deny it." He said. "Consider yourself lucky that I haven't blasted you yet for your little comment, but it does get rather boring without someone to talk to who doesn't threaten me."

"Assuming that you read young Daniel's file about 'Dan Phantom- '" he said, spitting the name out in disgust. "Which I know you did - then you know that sweet lovable Dan was created when Daniel's ghost half overshadowed me, thus creating the most powerful ghost ever created who ended up destroying the world of the future blah blah blah."

He paused, taking a moment to push me backwards which caused me to fall over. "But perhaps you missed something while you were skimming through looking for a clue. Although he never said his name, the evil ghost of the future was assumed to be Daniel's evil side. He acted like Daniel in many ways. The young halfa and his friends called him Dan Phantom, instead of Vlad Phantom or Dan Plasmius. No one seems to acknowledge the fact that Dan would never even exist if it hadn't been for yours truly."

Plasmius grinned insanely again. "I must say I admire Daniel's ghost half for being able to overshadow someone as powerful as myself. That was why he had control over me, why he was still Daniel, just evil. But I'm going to change that. This time I'm going to rip Daniel's ghost half from him, and then take control of it. I will have all of his power, all of his potential," he smirked, "And if I'm lucky then maybe I'll get his youth too. I'll be in control of the most powerful creature to ever exist. As for the whole issue about him being a hero… well it's very hard to be corrupted by good now isn't it?"

"How do you even know all of this?" I said. Daniel was doomed, and he probably led to his own demise by writing everything down.

"Bing bing bing, we have a winner folks!" he said smugly. "While you and Daniel were out looking for Jack I read through most of Daniel's files. Even if you did find Jack, how did you expect to save him from me? Thanks to Daniel I know exactly how to become as powerful as I can, and this time I know about Clockwork so I will exterminate him if he ever starts to interfere. So there, you know my plans and if you had any I would know those. We're even in that aspect at least. Go on, tell me I'll never get away with it, that good will always triumph over evil, you know you want to."

Instead I said, "So after you destroy the world what will you do next?"

"Kill you of course! I had warned you that if you didn't keep out of this then your demise would be painful and long. What worse way to die is there than watching everything and everyone you know and love be murdered by your evil half, while you sit by getting older and older and are unable to do anything about it? That reminds me, I have some people waiting for me upstairs. We'll have to finish our conversation up there."

He grabbed my shoulder and flew me up through the ceiling until we were in one of the other labs. Plasmius dropped me on the floor and landed a few feet away. "Vlad!" I heard Maddie yell.

"Which one Maddie darling?" my other half said before laughing. I looked up and saw Maddie bound in ecto-bonds like I was. She glared at him and then turned to me.

"How could you live with him for so many years?"

"Lot's of patience, and it still didn't go very well." I said. Then I realized that I had forgotten about Daniel.

He was strapped to a table, and he was unconscious. My other half smiled and pulled on the clawed gloves, which I hadn't come up with a name for yet. "Nice to know you both still have some humor left" he said. "Let's see if we can remedy that."

_**Dun Dun DUUUUUUNNNN!!!!**_


	9. Black And White

_**I know that this is long overdue, but before you criticize me consider this. If Cellosolo2007 (Sapphire) hadn't helped me with this chapter than you probably never would have gotten it. I had a very severe case of writers block, (but that makes sense because I had to decide whether to let Plasmius' plan work or not), and Sapphire came up with amazing ideas and helped co-write this chapter. Since this whole story was really her idea I hope that this is giving her enough credit. **_

I struggled against the ectobonds as Plasmius approached Daniel. It was no use, I couldn't break free. Maddie was trying to escape too, and I saw tears running down her face. She was about to lose her only son, and it was all because of me.

"Stop!" I yelled at my ghost half. He turned around and smirked. Apparently he wasn't in a hurry. "Daniel and Maddie don't deserve any of this. I'm the one who stands in your way."

"Really? You stand in my way? That's a surprise. Tell me Vlad, how exactly are you a threat to me?" He grinned, clearly believing that I was completely helpless.

I hoped that I was right. "Because I _am _you. We may be different now, but before the Ghost Catcher split us we were one person. Vlad Plasmius and Vlad Masters. I know exactly how you act, how you think, and I can have every ghost hunter known to man go after you."

He glared at me, and said in a low whisper, "Fine. I'll just have to kill you right away then. Enjoy the last few minutes of your life." Plasmius turned back to Daniel, his clawed hands extended.

"No!" Maddie screamed, "Don't you dare hurt my son you evil egotistical ectoplasmic mistake!" My other half didn't even turn back to look at her.

"Mistake? No, I'm not the mistake. You made the mistake of thinking that you could defeat me, and now it's too late." Before anyone could say anything else Plasmius took a step forward and shoved the blades into Daniel's chest. Maddie scream pierced the air as my ghost half dragged Danny Phantom out into the open.

Phantom looked very confused, and he quickly looked around the room. He stared at his human half. "What? No… it can't be." He turned and glared at Plasmius. "You're trying to create Dan, aren't you. It won't work. I'm not going to let myself be corrupted by you."

Plasmius laughed. "Dan? No, I don't plan on making him exactly." He pulled the clawed gloves off of his hands. "But you have the basic idea." He launched himself forward and phased into Phantom. Or at least he tried to. The other ghost jumped out of the way and ended up next to Maddie and me.

"I won't let you fuse with me, Plasmius. I promised to my family that I wouldn't turn evil, and I'll keep that promise as long as I can."

My ghost half sneered at Phantom. "How quaint, the ghost who promised to be good. Perhaps you've forgotten a few things though." He shot several ectoblasts towards us, forcing Phantom to block all of them just in case one missed him and hit us. "For one thing your little promise never really happened. Time was reset, so the only one who even remembers Dan Phantom is you."

Phantom's green eyes burned angrily and he tried to shoot an ectobeam at Plasmius only to have it sent back with twice the amount of power. "Not that you would really care about something as trivial as that." My ghost half continued. "But perhaps the second reason will persuade you how futile it is to fight me."

Before anyone could blink Plasmius was across the room standing next to Daniel who was still unconscious. A dangerous looking red ectoblast had formed in my ghost half's hand. Red… a color ectoblast that I had never been able to achieve. It was the most powerful, and if it came in contact with a human it was fatal. He brought his hand closer to Daniel.

"I'm sure that at least one of you knows what will happen if I let this blast touch dear Danny's skin." Plasmius said, smirking at me. "For anyone else who might be concerned about how this light will affect the boy's health… lets just say that he won't have to worry about anything hurting him more than this."

I glared furiously at my other half. How could he _do _this? Didn't he remember that when we were one person we never planned to kill Daniel? That would hurt Maddie far too much. I clenched my teeth. Ghost's had no emotions, so of course he remembered, he just didn't care. And I couldn't do anything to stop him.

"Now that I have your attention, perhaps you would like to hear the other reason now? Not like you have a choice really." Phantom glared at him and a green blast began to appear around his hand, but Plasmius only brought his glowing hand closer to Daniel's face.

"Reason number two." He said, grinning. "Why would you even want to protect these humans? They don't care about you."

"Of course we do!" Maddie yelled angrily. Plasmius fired a beam at her that bound her mouth shut.

"Please don't interrupt me when I'm monologing, Mads." He said. His red eyes flicked to me as if daring me to say something, and then moved back to Phantom before he started speaking again. "Daniel, this Daniel," he said, pointing at the unconscious boy next to him, "Is the only one that the two mortals behind you care for. Think about it. Maddie is a ghost hunter, and Vlad is your archenemy. They don't think of you as the Danny that they know and care about, they think of you as a ghost. Even Vlad, who was once a half ghost himself thinks of you as Phantom instead of Daniel."

A pair of green eyes stared at me in surprise, then they became accusing. Why was my ghost half doing this? If he wanted to overshadow Danny Phantom then he should just get it over with. I turned my head to avoid Phantom's stare and glare at Plasmius, but he was gone. For a moment I wondered where he went, but then I realized his plan. He had been talking to distract Phantom and get him to let his guard down.

By the time I started to warn Phantom it was too late. Plasmius appeared and out of thin air and phased into the other ghost before he could escape. A bright light filled the room and pain shot through my head. It felt like I was going to explode, and I was struggling to maintain consciousness. Why was this happening? I had no time to wonder about anything though, and I could feel myself fading fast. Everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Probably less than a minute later I woke up. I tried to move, but even though the ecto bonds that were on me seemed to have vanished I was too weak to sit up. Some of my energy returned to me, but not very much. I was able to push myself up off of the floor at least. It felt like I had half died…

The room was filled with very strange green smoke. A black gloved hand appeared out of the smoke and waved it away, and the hand was quickly followed by a very evil looking face. The combination of Daniel's ghost half and mine stepped into my line of vision and grinned evilly.

He was thinner than Plasmius had been, probably because of Phantom, but be appeared to be older than fourteen. His costume was mostly white with black streaks across the top. Two streaks met in the middle of his chest to form a large black V, and he had a white cape with larger black streaks on his shoulders. He also had flaming black hair and pupilless red eyes.

"Amazing, isn't it? One moment you're half of a being and the next you're the most powerful ghost in the universe." He said. Suddenly I was weak again and I fell to my knees. "Feeling a little woozy? That's probably because the connection between you and I was destroyed when I fused with Daniel. In other words, you needed your ghost half to live, but now I don't need you."

Silence filled the room as I began to realize what was happening. My ghost half couldn't kill me before because he still needed me to survive. That's why I hadn't died from falling out of the sky. Plasmius had saved me because he would die if I died. But now that he had Daniel's ghost half he was whole, and he could kill me. He came closer.

"It's so satisfying to have you kneeling on the floor in front of me Vlad." I gritted my teeth and forced myself to stand, using one of the walls for support. "Now if only I could decide how to kill you." A green ectoplasmic ball formed in his hand and he tossed it back and forth. "I have so many new powers to try out."

He casually tossed the ball at me, and my body practically screamed in pain as I jumped out of the way. It missed me at first, but to my horror it turned around and hit me directly in the chest. The green light slowly pushed its way in, leaving no mark as it entered my body. A few seconds of confusion passed by and suddenly electricity coursed through my veins from the inside out.

Intense pain filled me and I had no choice but to collapse on the floor. I was so weak... Laughter filled my head as I concentrated on not passing out. There had to be a way to fight him. It couldn't end this way could it? I had come so far, and now I was going to die

A low moan came from across the room and Vlad Phantom or whatever he was going to call himself smirked. "How forgetful of me, I was completely ignoring the other people in this room. Who should I kill first, the annoying female, the teenager, or my half alive friend. Perhaps someone who will resist enough to make this an amusing fight. Daniel then."

He began to walk over to Daniel but stopped halfway there. A strange look crossed his face, almost like he was struggling against something. I was extremely surprised when Daniel's voice came out of his mouth and the eyes changed from red to green. "Get **OUT **of me Plasmius!"

His eyes became red again. "Shut up Daniel. I've worked far too hard to obtain such a powerful body and I'm not about to give it up. Ah!" He doubled over in pain and held his arms around his chest like he was trying to keep his heart from bursting through it.

"No." Daniel's voice replied. "I'm stronger than you will ever be, and I won't just fade quietly into the shadows while you kill everyone that I've ever know." His voice seemed stronger, like he was gaining control. Then he suddenly grabbed his head in pain.

"What will happen if you take over though? You'll become the person you fear the most- Dan Phantom." Plasmius' voice gained strength too. Both of them seemed to be evenly matched.

The ghost talking to itself in front of me began to glow brightly. "I'll just have to take that chance if it means that I can beat you." The room was filled with light again, and I heard an earsplitting scream, but I couldn't tell whether it was Daniel's or Plasmius'.


	10. Final Thoughts And Faces

**Waaahhh! This is the last chapter! I know it took a while, but I was suddenly hit with inspiration yesterday and wrote this. It could easily be two chapters, but I felt bad for keeping you waiting and just couldn't stop writing! I'm going to miss this story very much. Enjoy! Wow I can't believe it's over...**

For a second it looked like Phantom was going to win. The ghost struggled as it began to split apart. Then…

I watched in horror as Plasmius pulled Phantom back into himself. They had been so close to separating, and now Plasmius was winning again. I gritted my teeth against the intense pain and pulled myself up. It was clear that we couldn't beat him. Not yet, anyways.

Maddie was also transfixed by the struggle. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her feet. "We have to get out of here. If we stay long enough to let him absorb Danny's ghost half then we'll all die."

She stared seriously at me. "We can't let him get away with this. If we don't stop him then who will?"

"What about Daniel? He can't fight. He's still weak from having half of him pulled out." I took a deep breath. "And what about Jack? I know my ghost half, he'll go after Jack once he's done with us." I was talking as quickly and quietly as I could. Why couldn't she just agree with me for once? There wasn't any time. I yanked her after me over to Daniel.

He was still strapped to the table, and I yanked at the straps futilely. They were actually fused to the table and wouldn't open unless you had ghost powers. Or a pair of gloves with glowing blades stuck to the end…

I grabbed the gloves and put them on. Then I tossed a look over my shoulder quick, and froze. Plasmius was gone. I cursed under my breath and glanced at Maddie. She had also noticed. She looked alarmed. I turned my attention back to Daniel and cut the straps holding him to the table. He slid off and I quickly retracted the claws and picked him up.

"Come on. We've got to go back to Amity Park." Maddie must have realized that us arguing had led to my other half getting the upper hand, and followed silently. The Specter Speeder started, to my surprise, and we sped through the Ghost Zone. Daniel was still unconscious, and Maddie was standing next to him silently worrying.

"Vlad," she said, "Do you think Danny will be okay?"

I turned around in the front seat and looked at them, the two people who could have been my wife and son. Now we were running off to save the man who had taken them away from me. For some reason that didn't seem to matter at the moment. I couldn't let my ghost half win. "Don't worry Maddie. I'm not going to let Plasmius get away with stealing Daniel's ghost half. He'll be fine."

"Vlad?"

"What?"

"Why do you call Danny 'Daniel'? I've noticed that you do the same thing with Jazz." She was trying to fill the silence with talk. I agreed that the quiet was unnerving, but I wasn't sure how to answer.

I shrugged. "It's more formal." A small grin came onto my face. "And it annoyed them." Maddie frowned, and my grin vanished.

"It's none of my business I guess." She said quietly. "But how come you were my son's enemy? Why did you hurt him if you loved me so much?" I looked down at Daniel's face.

"I could have done a lot more than I did, Maddie." I said, sounding dark for the first time since I split from my ghost half.

"Then why didn't you?" her question startled me and I focused back on her. "If you were so strong how come you let Danny defy you?" Probing questions meant to make me open up. I could see where Jazz got her psychologist skills. Why not go with the truth? Lies only got me in trouble anyway.

"He was the only one who I felt could understand what it was like to be living in two worlds at the same time. To have to deal with powers that you could barely control. And to be different from every single other person on this earth. But he didn't care that we were alike. He had friends who accepted him, and I had no one. I planned to do everything I could to bring him over to my side." Her eyes met mine and I finished, "Because I love you and knew that if Daniel- Danny, accepted me, then you would too."

The silence was deafening. I had poured everything out of me and she had nothing to say. That made sense, I guess. What was I expecting? We looked at each other for a second more, and then I turned back around and stared at the endless void. The silence pressed in on my ears until I thought I was going to never hear anything again. Then a computerized voice called out, "Now approaching the Fenton Portal." I jumped and grabbed the steering wheel, carefully guiding the speeder into the portal.

Something very large, and very orange almost ran into the Specter Speeder. Jack Fenton looked more confused than I had ever seen him, and I opened the side door to let Maddie and Daniel out. Daniel had woken up at some point during the silent ride, but he still was very pale and weak looking. Maddie and Jack helped him out, and I picked up the gloves that I had taken with me from my lab and followed them.

"What's the matter you three, you look like you've seen a ghost." More than anything I wanted to glance at Maddie to see how she reacted to that, but I stopped myself. I had already made things bad enough. "Speaking of ghosts there's one on a rampage through town. I just came down to grab some weapons, but I can't seem to find any!"

"Jack," Maddie said, the urgency evident in her voice, "We need to get the ghost shield up now."

"We can't." Daniel's voice was hoarse and small. We all looked at him but he just shook his head and pointed at me. I suddenly remembered that the ghost shield was on the top of my mansion in Wisconsin.

"It's at my house."

Maddie sighed, like she expected something like this to happen. "What are we going to do then? Sit here and wait for the ghost to come here and destroy us?"

Finally I turned to face her, anger coursing through me. "No, we're going to split up and let him hunt us down one by one! Of course we're going to stay here! Don't you get it? He's after Jack and me. Jack because he hates him, and me because I'm the only thing standing between him and becoming a full ghost. He'll come here eventually, and I'll be ready for him. If he kills me, then fine, I have nothing left to live for anyway. If I destroy him, that's fine too. It means I can't go back to being the half breed freak I was!"

Dead silence yet again. I could see the pain in Maddie's eyes, but I didn't care anymore. "You and Jack can make weapons out of the junk. I'm going to go be the lookout." I walked away and up the stairs as fast as I could. Once up there I stood in the front doorway and watched for him. There was someone behind me, but I didn't turn around until they spoke

"You didn't give me a job." Daniel said.

"You're too weak from the split."

"I heard everything, you know. In the Speeder."

"And?"

"It showed me how human you are now. You're better this way. I can actually stand you." He paused. "You can't destroy your ghost half though."

He was smart after all. "I know. That part was a bluff. If I kill my other half I'll probably die. It's such a huge part of me."

"I feel so weird without it. Empty almost."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure Danny Phantom lives to save another day." We both said nothing for a moment.

"Vlad, do you want to be half ghost again?" More quiet. I shifted to face him. "I know I do, even though I felt like I didn't earlier. But you… you called yourself a freak."

A few minutes passed as I thought about my answer. Finally I said, "No. After being human for the first time in twenty years I don't want to change back. Especially after all that my ghost half has done to your family. I don't have a choice though."

"Maybe you do though. Maybe we can put Plasmius in an unbreakable Fenton thermos or something. Your ghost half would still exist, it just wouldn't be out attacking the world."

"I think that's the first good idea you've had Danny. But if I'm not around to keep you in line then who will?"

"Now that my mom knows I probably won't be able to fight ghosts without her permission." Then he looked at me strangely. "You called me Danny."

"We're not really enemies anymore, so why should I call you Daniel?"

"Aww, how touching." A voice said. Daniel and I looked up to see the new Plasmius floating over our heads. He lit up an ectoblast, fired it at Daniel, and phased through the floor. I dove forward and shoved him out of the way, taking the blast in my back. Daniel helped me up and we ran down to the basement.

Jack and Maddie were both working as hard as they could to block and dodge the blasts and were still being hit. My hands wrapped around the cold metal of the gloves in my hands and I slid them on. He was not going to win.

I dived forward and was about to tear through him when he turned around and launched a blast at me. It caught on the blades of the gloves and I whipped it back at him. He wasn't expecting that. It hit him between the shoulder blades and basically just ticked him off. "I had been taking it easy on you humans. Now your friends will watch as you die by my hand." His joking attitude had been replaced with a deadly calm, and he waved his hand and instantly the three Fenton's were stuck inside pink bubbles.

"Now try and fight me without your backup team." His hands lit up with a lethal looking red light. I stepped forwards and he launched the blasts. With almost expert skill I caught and destroyed them all, sending a few back when I could. All of my time spent watching football had really paid off. Each time I would take a step forward, getting closer and closer to him. Finally I lashed out with my right hand and sliced him across the chest.

Something caught on the blades and I gasped in surprise as I saw a second body being pulled out from Plasmius. It was Phantom's. Unfortunately Plasmius used my moment of pause to send me flying across the room and into the wall. The claws withdrew into the gloves and I sank down onto the floor.

Plasmius laughed and floated over to me. He lifted me up by my neck and said, "Any last words?"

"Only two. Let go!" I brought my hands foreword and extended the blades into Plasmius' chest. He froze and dropped me. Using all of the strength I had I ripped Phantom from him and practically threw the other ghost across the room. Phantom looked as weak and dazed as Daniel did. Plasmius yelled angrily and changed back into my ghost half. He was glaring at me with such intensity that I knew he was going to kill me no matter what.

Maddie, Jack, and Daniel were free again. They were next to me now, glaring back at Plasmius. I watched as Daniel changed into his ghost form. They had fused back together successfully then. Together the four of us began attacking him, but I noticed something. He wasn't trying to stop any of the blows.

Then suddenly it happened. I drove my knives into his stomach and then screamed and doubled over in pain. The other three stopped and Plasmius laughed. "You can't kill something that's a part of you. Or at least, humans who wish to live can't. I however, am already dead, and I can still exist without you. But you see you've ruined all my hard work, so I'm not going to let you die easily."

Before anyone could move he picked up Maddie. "Attack me Vladdie. Tear me open and tear yourself open at the same time. Rip us both to shreds before I get bored and start ripping Maddie apart instead."

"Vlad, don't listen to him!" Maddie said.

Plasmius laughed. "How cliché, the victim willing to give themselves up for the hero. Look at him. He can't bring himself to kill me. He'd rather see you die than himself. Isn't that right Vladinator?"

Daniel suddenly spoke. "You said so yourself that Vlad dying wouldn't get rid of you." Plasmius glared furiously at him.

In an unpleasant moment I realized that the only way to get rid of him was to fuse with him again. I glanced around, looking for a Fenton Thermos. Of course there were none. I would have to go back to being a freak, a mutt. I would have to be fused with something that wanted to destroy mankind and the woman I loved. Then again, if Daniel could do it, then I could too.

I sprang towards him and wrapped the bladed fingers around him, feeling as if the blades were digging into my skin. He dropped Maddie in surprise. "What are you doing, giving me a goodbye hug?"

"Something like that." I muttered. We were being dragged closer and closer together and I removed one hand from him and cut myself open. Our bloods mixed and suddenly I felt like I was being blown up. I didn't know whether it was him, or me, or both of us that screamed in pain.

Then I felt his thoughts invading my head. His memories, desires, intentions, hates, all of the things that he had taken from me during the first split were being forced back and mixed with what I had. Ghost powers flowed through me and I felt the ability to use them come back. Red flashes, green flashes, everything mixed together and I was becoming unable to tell my thoughts from his. Then I felt dark unconsciousness take over my mind as we became one person again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I regained awareness the first thing I did was try and sort out the jumbled mass of memories. It was impossible, I knew, to keep two running chains of thoughts in one head. I didn't want to get rid of either one. But I had to get rid of some. The dark twisted excitement I had felt when I captured Daniel and destroyed the lab of my worst enemy, or the time I had spent talking to Maddie in the Specter Speeder after she found out I was half ghost. Watching and smirking from above as my human half talked with Daniel, or actually being on the ground discussing what to do about my ghost half with Danny. It was almost like my own private battle of good and evil.

I opened my eyes suddenly as I heard someone move in the room, tearing myself away from the fight. I realized I was lying on a bed. Someone had lifted me up off of the floor and carried me here. I sat up and glared at Daniel, who was watching me. "What is it Daniel? I'm not in the mood to exchange threats with you."

He looked down at the floor. "I'm not sure what to think about you now. Part of you saved my family and me. The other part was trying to kill us. I would fight as long as I could against your evil ghost half, but I wouldn't be able to against your completely human side."

"Those two people are gone Daniel. It would be best if you acted like this whole thing never happened."

Daniel looked up at me. "When your ghost half captured me I didn't think that you would come and save me. I was resigned to whatever was going to happen. Then Plasmius brought my mom to the lab, and she told me that you were with her."

"I'm not sure I would do it again." I said. He sighed and left the room. I was hoping to finally get some peace, but Maddie walked in.

"Vlad, it's about what you said earlier." I stared at her blankly and then the memory of our second talk on the speeder fought its way to the top of my mind and I looked away.

"I wasn't myself Maddie. Just forget it." Now she wanted to talk? She wanted to talk to me even after I had hurt her son and tried to kill her? Wait… the other half of me had saved her. That was who she wanted to talk to.

"Well, now that I know that you're half ghost…" she trailed off, not sure what she wanted to say. "You said that no one understood how you felt, and that even though Danny had your powers he had friends that accepted him, so he was different." I looked at her again. "Vlad, your secret is mine too now. We were friends in college. Even though Jack and I are married now the three of us could still sort of go back to the way things were."

"No we can't Maddie. You know that. It's too late." Now she looked away.

"Alright Vlad. I'll be here for you if you need, though." Maddie smiled at me for a moment and left.

I sat back in the bed in my enemy's house and stared at the door. Then I went back to defining who I was. More and more of my memories as a human came forward and replaced the ghost ones. And why not? After all, I had always wanted Daniel and Maddie to like me. Maybe I just needed to see things through two sets of eyes to make the right decision.


End file.
